Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVersion 1
by Super Saiyan Ax
Summary: Professor Oak hosts and our first contestant is a gym leader!!!


Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVersion  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own any of the characters from Pokémon nor am I affiliated with anyone from The ABC Network.  
  
Rating: PG, mild language.  
  
And now on with the fic:  
  
  
  
  
Professor Oak stands up in the middle of the 'arena' type room. "Hello and welcome to night 1 of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVersion. I am your host, Professor Oak. On with the show!"  
  
"Now, for the fastest finger question. The first person to put the correct answer in the correct order wins." Professor Oak says. "Here we go."  
  
"Place the members of the Elite Four in order that you battle them." Professor Oak says as the names of the members of the Elite Four pop up on your screen.   
  
"The correct answer was: Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and finally, Lance. Lets see who got it right.." Professor Oak says as the names of Ash, Brock, and Todd appear on the screen   
  
"And in the fastest order." Professor Oak says and Brock's name starts blinking.  
  
"Yea! I got in the hotseat!!!" Brock yells, jumping up out of his chair.  
  
"We'll be back after these messages." Professor Oak says into the camera.  
  
They go to a commercial break.  
  
They return and Brock is sitting in the hotseat.  
  
"So, uh, tell us about yourself, Brock." Professor Oak instructs.  
  
"Well I come from a very large family. I was the gym leader in my hometown, but I quit that to follow this kid I know and to improve my Pokémon Breeding skills." Brock tells the audience.  
  
The camera flashes to Ash when Brock mentions "this kid I know".  
  
"Well, Brock, you know about the rules, your lifelines. You've got the Ask the Audience where you can poll them, the 50/50 where two wrong answers are taken away, leaving one wrong one and the correct one, and the Phone a Friend where our pals at AT&T will get someone on the line." Professor Oak says without taking one breath.  
  
"For $100" Professor Oak says, "Parasect is what type of Pokémon?"  
  
(Note, Im gonna stop putting in the 'Professor Oak Says' cuz it takes too long)  
  
A) Rock  
  
B) Lizard  
  
C) Bug or is it  
  
D) Fire  
  
"I'll have to go with C) Bug, Professor." Brock says.  
  
"That is correct for $100"  
  
---------- Later on in the show ----------  
  
"Brock, here, from the Pewter City Gym, doing extremely well. He is already at the $125,000 question. Now, Brock, if you win this you go up to $125,000. If you miss the question, however, you go back down to $32,000. You can always walk away, however." Professor Oak tells him. Brock nods.  
  
"Now, of the following, which is not one of the three legendary birds?" Professor Oak asks.  
  
A) Articuno  
  
B) Lugia  
  
C) Moltres or  
  
D) Zapdos  
  
"Well.. Im gonna have to say B) Lugia. Final Answer." Brock says.  
  
"And its the correct one!!!" Professor Oak exclaims.  
  
"And now for $250,000" Professor Oak says.  
  
"Which one of these Pokémon is not a Bug type?" He asks.  
  
A) Beedrill  
  
B) Gloom  
  
C) Pinsir  
  
D) Parasect  
  
"Well, uh... Im not sure..." Brock says, and looks about to cry. "I think I'll use a lifeline. 50/50."   
  
"Computer, please take away two wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one." Professor Oak says.  
  
Beedrill and Parasect are deleted, leaving Pinsir and Gloom.  
  
"I'm going to have to use another lifeline, Professor Oak." Brock says.  
  
"Which one?" he asks  
  
"Phone a friend." Brock tells him.  
  
"Who do you want to call?" The Professor asks.  
  
"I'd like to call Craig Kilborn." Brock says.  
  
"Our friends at AT&T will get Craig on the line. I dont think I'll have to ask what Craig does." Professor Oak says, laughing.  
  
"Hello? Who the-?" Craig asks and is cut off by Oak.  
  
"Hi this is Professor Oak of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVersion. And I've got someone here who needs your help." Professor Oak says.  
  
"Is this a crank call?" Craig demands.  
  
"No, I assure you it is not. Let's put 30 seconds on the clock. When you hear Brock's voice, the time will begin. You have to answer the question as best as you can." says Professor Oak.  
  
"Hi, Craig! The question is, "Which of the following is not a bug type Pokémon? Pinsir or Gloom?" Brock asks.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Craig asks, "Im the host of a late night talkshow. I don't do Pokémon. But if you win, we'll have you on the show!"   
  
"Uh.. thanks a lot, Craig." Brock tells him, disappointed. "I think I'd like to poll the audience, Professor Oak."  
  
"Ok." He tells Brock.  
  
Minutes later, the results pop up. The audience said 86% Gloom.  
  
"I'll go with B) Gloom." Says Brock.  
  
"Thats absolutely correct!!!" says Professor Oak.   
  
---------- Two questions later... ----------  
  
"Oh my GOD, I dont believe it! Our first contestant on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? The PokéVersion. is going for $1 Million!!!" Professor Oak yells into his microphone.  
  
Brock looks ecstatic, yet his eyes still seem to be closed.  
  
"Here's the question, Brock." says Professor Oak.  
  
"At birth, how many tails does a Vulpix have?" he asks.  
  
A) 9  
  
B) 1  
  
C) 3  
  
D) 7  
  
"Well," Brock says, "At birth I know for a fact that a Vulpix only has one tail. But as it grows older it splits into seven different tails. So I will say B) 1."   
  
"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE A MILLIONAIRE!!!" Professor Oak screams.  
  
Confetti falls on everyone and Brock goes home a happy man.  
  
Next time, in part two: Misty gets in the hotseat!  
  
  
  



End file.
